You can't holED love in a beaker
by chelseyelric
Summary: After an unexpected field trip, our two favorite boys get left behind at the school. What sort of mischief could they get into? Read and find out! XD Rated M for last chapter. ;)
1. Ed

**~*~*~*Hey all and Happy Holidays! I know it's been a while since I uploaded, but hopefully I'll be in a more write-y mood. :) So this is a sequel to my previous story, "Edd and Eddy's Kinky Halloween." This is just a lil Christmas/New Year's present to y'all that I'm hoping to turn into a fairly long chapter fic and I hope you like it. :3 I live on comments and peanut butter so please provide my fix. X3~*~*~***

**~*~*~*Disclaimer crap: I do not own the show or characters from Ed, Edd and Eddy even though I love 'em! XD Well? On with the show!~*~*~***

A loud series of electronic crackles traveled through the intercom system of Peach Creek High School. Having been unprepared for this terrible pressure on their eardrums, many students covered their ears while others shouted randomly. As the squeaks quelled, a general hush slowly fell over the staff and student body.

"Sorry for the interruption PCHS," droned Principal Murphy. At the sound of his voice, most stopped listening. "I have an announcement. The Board of Education has recently informed me that, due to the unuse of one snow-day, we Cobblers are in need of a school-wide…" he continued talking about adult things no one really understood, so the teens began to gossip while he continued.

Nazz turned in her desk to face Rolf and Kevin, who sat behind her. "Like, when do you think the break's gonna be, dudes? I, like, haven't even planned anything for the next couple weeks."

Kevin, now acutely aware that Nazz was talking to him, came to full attention. "Dunno. I've never even heard of that, having too many school days because of lack of snow days, man." Rolf leaned closer to his friends.

"Rolf does not care about these school breaks or holidays. But if your hullaballoo country school chooses to give extra days to Rolf, they'd better not think THIS son of a Shepard will give any more of his to them than he already has!" he said in a huff.

Kev and Nazz just sat there in a dazed silence until Jonny decided to break it. "Plank says he saw this coming!" he said as he leaned to his right, bringing his beloved hunk of wood with him. "He says we get to go on a field trip! But he doesn't know where."

Sarah leaned back at this. "How the heck would he know that?" Jonny looked a bit embarrassed. "I, uh, kinda left Plank on the bench at football practice. He overheard Coach Ned talking about it." Jimmy scooted forward "Then why didn't he hear where we're going?" Jonny turned a bit green at this part, "C-Coach…s-s-s-sat on him!" He began to sob dramatically and clutch his imaginary friend to his chest when the teacher told them to be quiet.

"…which brings me to the matter at hand. Today, you will all hop on the buses and be taken to the Jawbreaker Factory on 26th and Stevenson!" The roar of could have been heard by a deaf person in China. The students and staff grabbed their belongings and ran, stampede style, out to the chain of yellow school buses waiting outside. The happy kids boarded the nearest empty bus and, within 10 minutes, they were rolling down the street.

Everyone was excited, but none were quite as excited as Ed. The mere mention of the word 'jawbreaker' usually set him off but knowing that he was headed to the sugar-coated wonderland that WAS the Jawbreaker Factory had him jumping in his seat.

"Oh gosh, you guys, I can't wait to get a whole armful of those delicious jawbreakers! I'm gonna get a pink one and a white one and a green one and a blue one and a…," he rambled on and on to the group of 6 children when he realized that something was missing. _What was it? _Just as he felt on the verge of knowing what he had forgotten, he forgot again at the approach of the gleaming silver spires. Whatever it was would have to wait.

**Uh oh! I think the buses forgot somebody's :3 Please read the next chapter to find out what happened to them! XD and don't forget to comment. ;3**


	2. Edd

**Omg, this is unheard of for me to post more than one thing in a day! :D I hope you all enjoy these teaser chapters and I promise that soon, there'll be some sexy, kinky action ;3**

* * *

"Mother! I must hurry to school now. I'm sure the doctor hasn't missed anything that you could observe," said Double D as he slipped his shirt back over his head. However, that was becoming increasingly difficult to do while his mother tried to check his temperature at the same time. "But Eddward, dear, you were running such a temperature this morning. I just want to be sure you're well."

Yes, Double D's mother was a kind, young and beautiful woman (whom most said her son got his good looks from) but she was still incredibly innocent and naïve.

Today, she'd had the day off and wanted to drive her son to school as opposed to letting him walk or ride the bus, but she was a terrible driver. So, to pass the time, Double D had been texting Eddy, when Eddy'd said how much he was craving some head from his "D". At the comment, Double D's face had turned as red as his favorite shirt.

Unfortunately, his mother happened to turn and look at him just as his cheeks flared and slammed on the breaks (sounding a chorus of horns behind her.) Double D'd been jarred out of his thoughts by the sudden stop and soon found a delicate hand slapped against his forehead. "Oh my goodness, Eddward!" You're burning up!" As quickly as her hand had appeared, it was back on the wheel and being used to turn the car in the opposite direction as fast as possible.

"Mother! Where are we going!? I have to be to school in less than a half hour!"

"To the hospital, dear. I can't let you go to school with a fever that high."

"No, mother! But I-," he stopped himself. How was he supposed to explain that he wasn't sick, but embarrassed and aroused by his BOYFRIEND? He couldn't. So he sat quietly and held on to the armrest as his mother flew down the road to her son's primary physician.

Currently, all of the tests having been run and turned up negative, Double D insisted on returning to school lest his perfect attendance record be sullied. And, since the doctor could find nothing currently wrong with him, his mother could do nothing but grudgingly agree.

As they pulled into the empty front lot of Peach Creek High, his mother asked for the millionth time, "Are you _sure _you're alright, dear?" "Yes, mother, I'm fine," he replied, placing a kiss on her cheek and stepped out into the cold. "Call if you need me!" she shouted after him and slowly drove away.

"Oh, mother," Edd whispered fondly and dove into the warmth of the school building, ready to learn and see his friends.

* * *

**So I've always envisioned Double D's mom as being pretty, young and blonde with dimples and sweet blue eyes. X3 I think she love's Edd way too much but is usually at work and can't do anything about it until she gets home and her husband's the "yes, dear" business type who just goes along with it :) Anyway I think there'll be about one more chapter before it starts getting hot and heavy. After all, the stage must be set before a play can begin. ;)**


	3. Eddy

Hey all! I'm so glad that I'm actually moving along with this story. I've had the draft for it written for two years and I have no idea why I hadn't written/posted it sooner. D: But hoorah, I'm doin it! XD Please remember to rate and comment after reading. The story's still in progress so any feedback may be worked into the fic later :3

* * *

Eddy had a schedule at school that he stuck to like his life depended on it. From first period to third period, he would stare off into space. Fourth period, take a nap before lunch. Fifth period, pretend to exercise in gym class and sixth to seventh period, daydream about his boyfriend, Double D.

On this particular day, Eddy had been going on as if all was normal (which, for him, it was) and was currently napping in fourth period. Most would think the adolescent would have heard the announcement and the noisy exit of his classmates from the building, but then most don't understand Eddy's naps.

Very few things could awaken him once he was asleep. The smell of food is one of those things. The word money and any sort of pain are others. But, without these things, it was like he was comatose.

Currently, Eddy was having a wonderful dream about his beautiful boyfriend, perched atop a throne made of cash, gesturing him forward. As he walked, however, both seemed to move away from him…slowly…further…WHAM! Eddy slammed his face on his desk and white-hot pain shot across his face, gravity having successfully (and rudely) woken him up. He then fell at an odd angle out of his desk and his again hit his face, making him see stars.

Eddy grumbled without moving, "Here comes the laughter," but nothing happened. He glanced up and didn't see any legs under the desks around him.

'Woah, how long was I out?'

Sitting up fully, he craned his neck from where he now sat on the floor to look at the clock on the wall. 11:23, the mechanical face read. Eddy was gradually becoming more and more confused because fourth period wasn't over until noon.

Where was everybody?

He decided to head out into the hall and take a look around, to see if the class was all in on some kind of joke against him, but no one was out there either. Now he was getting annoyed.

"Dammit, where are they?" he asked himself out loud. "Those jerks just went somewhere without me? Man!"

Temporarily giving up, he walked toward his locker to grab his lunch and head to the cafeteria. No point in searching for a missing class on an empty stomach, right? 'And they might be in there, anyway,' he reasoned.

Strolling past the rows of classrooms and upperclassmen lockers, he embarrassedly wiped the sleep drool off his chin. 'Glad no one saw that.' But as he passed the science lab, he stopped, noticing someone working inside. And it wasn't just anybody, it was Double D.

* * *

Uh oh! Target spotted! X3 So next chapter's finally gonna be the smutty one! XD Yay! Can't wait! Buuuuut…no comments means no smut for the masses. :3 Yes, I'm holding your lemon hostage until I get some feedback! XD Love you all and I hope to post soon. :3


	4. Ed, Edd and Eddy

Hey everyone! So the final chapter has come at last (no thanks to school and work). But since I've written this fic, I've had so many wonderful reviews submitted demanding that I finish. XD This fic is dedicated to baconis1priority, PikuPow, alenaolt, Mjkat and insanitywriter :3 Thanks for the words of encouragement, guys!

* * *

Eddward had brisked down the halls, adjusting his school tie while looking around for a clock. 11:15. 'Oh my! That's the middle of fourth period! I had no idea it was THIS late!' He took a right and entered the science lab.

"Mr. Lutz, I'm so sorry I'm…" he trailed off when he realized he wasn't talking to anyone.

"Strange, I…I know this is the correct class." Double D looked around from where he stood for any kind of clue as to the whereabouts of his classmates, but only noticed some writing on the board.

"Class," it read, "Mix any of the thirty chemicals/items listed below and record their reactions using the scientific method."

'Oh, that must be it,' he thought. 'Perhaps the rest of the class finished early and were, then, permitted to go to lunch prematurely. I'd best do the same.'

Being a teacher's aid, Eddward knew his way around the lab. A novice scientist, he absolutely adored his time spent there and made every excuse he could think of to be allowed permission there outside of school hours.

At first, Eddy hadn't been too happy about it, but, seeing as how it bettered the greedy teenager's scams, he could only reluctantly agree.

Double D's delicate lips curved into a smile as he remembered his high-maintenance boyfriend. He tied an apron around his hips and reminisced about the text he'd received that morning.

He couldn't believe he and Eddy had been dating for almost three months; the time just seemed to be flying by so fast.

Edd adjusted a set of safety goggles into position on his face, than got to work collecting all the supplies he would need to create his very favorite chemical reaction. Little did he know he'd been spotted by someone in the hallway.

Relieved to have found a familiar face, Eddy strolled into the open doorway of the science lab. He thought he'd see a classroom filled with students, but instead, he saw no other people…again.

This was just too weird. Everyone in school couldn't just go missing, right? Yet, no trace of anyone having been there that day was noticeable, save for the big science-y words on the board that he couldn't read, let alone understand.

Eddy turned to find Double D with his back to him, busying himself with some bottles and chemicals. He stepped forward and opened his mouth, getting ready to ask Edd if he knew where everyone was, until his teenaged brain got a wonderfully bad idea.

Slowly and quietly closing the door, Eddy slid the lock snuggly into place and approached his boyfriend from behind.

Jungle cats would be jealous if they knew just how quietly Eddy stalked his prey. He prepared to strike as the distance between them shortened. 20 feet…10 feet…5-smoke started shooting from the vile Double D held, a horrible sound following it. Light radiated from the tube, fading and brightening rapidly and something inside it was violently tossed around. He heard Double D start to laugh and mumble 'Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice.'

At first, Eddy was a bit frightened, but then he saw the sock-headed boy reach into a bag of gummy bears next to him and repeat the chemical reaction in another tube set over a Bunsen burner.

Having fully been pulled out of predator mode, he walked normally to his boyfriend's side. He couldn't believe just how smart and creative his boyfriend was.

Eddy wrapped his arms around the youth's slim waist and hugged him close. "You're amazing, you know that, D?"

Double D gasped and dropped the tube he had been holding with some tongs. His eyes darted to his side; his fear replaced by relief and mild annoyance.

"Eddy! You're lucky that potassium chloride didn't come in contact with our skin. What were you think—did you just say I was amazing?"

Eddy nuzzled his face tenderly into the side of Eddward's neck. "Yeah. I don't think I tell you that enough. It's one of the reasons I like you so much."

Double D blushed, not prepared for the compliment. "Oh, well, thank you, Eddy. But what of the beaker? Who will pay for it?"

Eddy grimaced at the word 'pay' and pulled back slightly. "Who cares about that now? Do you know where everybody is?"

The blonde turned at this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's no one in my class or yours even though it's the middle of fourth period." Eddy waited for an answer but, honestly, Double D didn't have one. He hadn't realized that Eddy's class was also empty. What could it mean?

He looked around the lab from where he stood once again and noticed that, besides Eddy having shown up, only one thing was different: the door was closed and locked.

Eddward's cheeks turned pink at the implications of what they could do…alone…but they turned full on red when he looked into Eddy's eyes and felt something hard on his leg.

Eddy could see the lust suddenly spark in his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help but rub himself suggestively against his leg.

"Eddy-," before he could say anything responsible, the brunette kissed him, making Double D loose his train of thought (which almost never happened.)

Their tongues began to dance, making both of their minds cloud with need.

After Eddy couldn't stay in the same place any longer, he picked Double D up and set his delicate frame onto the smooth black lab surface, making beakers clink, and resumed their kissing. "D," Eddy moaned between kisses and breaths, "I want you."

Beginning to rub Double D through his black shorts, Eddy watched proudly as he caused a man who was usually so calm and collected to come undone at some simple touches.

"Eddy! Oh, Eddy!" Double D panted out as he leaned back a bit more, causing the beakers behind him to clink once again. This time, Eddy noticed and another idea came to him causing a wicked smirk to spread.

Keeping the pace of his teasing, he leaned over Edd to grab a plastic beaker from the end of the rack. Eddy brought the tube to his own lips and began licking at it like it was the sweetest piece of candy while never stopping his ministrations on the boy below.

He eventually tugged insistently at the hem of Double D's shorts, not wanting to put the tube down but needing the clothing off.

Eddward didn't even hesitate to strip his lower half, but took the time to fold the garments, making his boyfriend chuckle.

"Well I don't want them to wrinkle," he said, blushing an adorable shade of pink. Eddy leaned over to kiss his forehead and say, "I don't care. I just want you."

Double D continued to blush as his legs were raised, revealing his virgin entrance. "I won't hurt you," Eddy said, a bit randomly, thought Eddward, but didn't question it until something touched his hole.

It was too cold to be a finger, and the wrong shape. His eyes grew wide as he realized what was about to be pushed into him, but his protests were silenced as he was breached for the first time.

He knew he wasn't supposed to clench, but Double D just couldn't help it. The beaker had hardly gone in a full centimeter, yet he couldn't seem to control his body through the strange feeling of burning stretching.

"Eddy," Double D gasped out, trying to will his body to relax. "What are you thinking? That can't be safe."

"Please, Sockhead," Eddy replied, "You think I'm a total idiot? I know that it can't be made of glass and the open end can't go in." At these words, he pushed a bit further into his lover with the beaker. "And it has to be easily _inserted._" Eddward gasped as the beaker entered him further still; Eddy starting small, slow thrusts with it.

"Ah—ha…ah." Double D couldn't help but let little mewls escape as his boyfriend stretched him with one of his favorite objects. This was just so…kinky. He could feel his own pre-cum overflowing now, sliding down his shaft to pool where Eddy's hand still had a firm hold of him. This didn't go unnoticed.

Eddy began looking around for that…cylinder something…he couldn't remember the name. Finally he spotted one, three steps to his left. Pushing the tube in just a bit more, causing Edd to squeal, Eddy stepped away to grab the graduated cylinder. He hurried back to his previous position between Double D's legs and took hold of the beaker before it could be pushed out.

"I think you're enjoying this, Sockhead," Eddy teased as he resumed his thrusting with the tube, making the patterns more flowing and forceful. Eddward could only cry out in pleasure as he was penetrated harder…faster. Then something was forced over his member and he almost lost it.

He looked down through tear blurred eyes to see his boyfriend now jacking him off with a graduated cylinder; the object having just enough room in it to create a vacuum that, aided with his pre-cum, was driving him wild. "E-Eddy! I'm gonna—," "It's ok, D," Eddy whispered into his ear; Double D hadn't even noticed him lean forward. "You can cum for me." And that was all Eddward needed to topple beautifully over the edge.

His eyes closed as he screamed Eddy's name, his cum splashing into the cylinder while his walls closed around and sucked in the beaker. His body shook and Eddy was there to hold him, encouraging him through to the other side. Then it was over.

Catching his breath, Double D opened his eyes to look happily up at Eddy.

"That was amazing."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Eddy laughed.

This caused Eddward to start giggling. "Of course not. But…," he gripped Eddy's hard-on through his jeans, "…we're not done here." Eddy stood and took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere to his right. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He didn't even bother to fully remove his pants, only unzipping them and lowered his boxers. Eddward blushed as his boyfriend's erection was released from its cloth prison, springing to attention.

Eddy slid the beaker out from Double D's entrance, causing the blonde to shiver. "You won't be needing that," Eddy said, setting the beaker in the sink to their right. This brought Eddy's gaze to the graduated cylinder still over his boyfriend's half hard cock, full of cum. He slid it off, careful to keep most of the cum inside, but stopped before placing it in the sink.

"D," Eddy said, waiting until his boyfriend's eyes met his. Once they did, without breaking eye contact, he slipped the cylinder full of cum over his own cock. Double D's eyes widened, watching Eddy slick himself with his juices, causing his own erection to fully return.

After about ten seconds of this, Eddward grew impatient. "Eddy, please, I need you inside me!" Eddy, still holding his gaze, slid the cylinder back off, placed it in the sink and leaned over his boyfriend, bringing his left leg with him.

"Ready?" he asked. Double D nodded and without warning, Eddy pushed halfway into him. A scream tore from Double D's throat. This was so much bigger than the beaker. Luckily, Eddy had enough control to wait for him to adjust, but it was still painful. His jaw was clenched and tears slid down into his hair.

Eddy, panting, leaned over to whisper soothing things to his lover. "Don't worry, D, it'll get better. Just breathe. Relax." At first he couldn't, Eddy's cock just felt so big, but he tried to focus on other things to distract himself.

"Pi equals 3.141592…ah!" Eddy had felt him loosen a bit and had pushed in the rest of the way, his balls now snuggly against Double D's ass. "Hydrogen, Helium, uh-ha…Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, ah! Carbon, Nitrogen…" "What are you doing?" Eddy asked, using every shred of self-control he had to not just ram into his boyfriend's tight, wet heat.

"I'm distracting myself to relax."

Eddy chuckled weakly, picking his lovers hand up and kissed the palm. He held it to his cheek and asked, "How do you feel now?"

Eddward realized that most of the burning had gone away, but the feeling of being so full was still strange. "I think it's ok for you to start moving. Slowly," he emphasized.

Not needing any more encouragement, Eddy pulled out halfway and thrust back in. There wasn't too much resistance and Double D didn't seem to be in that much pain, so he continued this steady pace. It took a minute, but soon Eddy could hear small sounds of pleasure from his beloved.

"Oh, D. You're so tight. Uuh!" He thrust a bit harder and Double D cried out in bliss. "Do that again!" he demanded and Eddy obeyed. The cry intensified and Eddward wrapped his arms around his dominator's neck. "Eddy! More!" he screamed helplessly.

Eddy braced himself, placing his feet better, and started rocking as hard as he thought Double D could take. "Oh, yes! Eddy, just like that!" Eddy was already almost at his limit but he wanted Double D to cum again before he did. He gripped his boyfriend's neglected length and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. He could feel Eddward's cock twitch violently signaling his approaching release.

"Eddy~!" he cried passionately, and that was the only warning he gave before cumming again. It sprayed over his red shirt and Eddy's exposed chest. His ass tightened around Eddy, fluttering and sucking him in deeper, causing Eddy to join him in ecstasy.

Eddward could feel his boyfriend's cum shoot deep into him, but he didn't mind. They were both floating on clouds, stars dancing in front of their vision. Then they came back down to earth, panting and holding each other for dear life.

"Oh my God," Eddy gasped out as he pulled out, leaning over the counter and onto his lover's chest.

"My thoughts exactly," panted out Double D. With that, they didn't say anything more, simply enjoying the warmth of their bodies and taking a short nap. They didn't even give the missing students another thought as they slipped into unconsciousness.

Ed was in heaven! Bins and barrels and towers of jawbreakers were everywhere the eye could see. Every color, every flavor, every size! "Oh boy, you guys! I can't wait to get all those free samples! Which ones are you gonna get?" He then realized that he wasn't talking to anyone. That was what he'd forgotten. His friends hadn't gotten on the bus with him. They'd be so sad that they hadn't gotten jawbreakers. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'I'll just grab them both one right now,' and, with that, he skipped over to select his friend's treats.

~THE END~

* * *

It's DONE! It's finally done! XD I hope you all enjoyed and, again, I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Comments and reviews are welcome! X3


End file.
